It Gets Better
by fun.fan4201
Summary: A fall at a fun. concert leads to an interesting relationship between a band member and the wounded fan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

I rushed out of theater at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, frantically looking for the stage doors outside. I hadn't even noticed the weather until I was finally standing still. Once I'd located the stage door, the barricades, and the masses of people that were pressing me against the barricade, I looked up. Blinking ferociously as snowflakes and raindrops dropped into my eyes. _Well that's peachy_ I thought to myself. Now it was just time to wait. My friends had all left, not as engrossed in the fun. fandom as I was, saying they needed to catch their train home, I have an apartment in the city though. I stood there patiently, texting gloves on, phone fully charged, and securing my spot right behind the barricade. Time moved so slowly while I was waiting out, alone in the cold, for the band to make their appearance.

I was about to give up and just say fuck it, and go to my apartment, when I saw a flash of light come from the building, and girlish screams and squeals erupted all over. I climbed up onto the barricade, my feet on the lower bar, leaning over to see as Nate, Jack, and Andrew made their way out, dressed appropriately for the weather. Slowly they made their way down the row of screaming fans. As they neared closer, I felt my body being pushed more and more into the barricade. _Shit_ I thought to myself, feel the barricade rocking but no way to step down off of it. Before I knew it, Nate was in front of me, signing autographs. In an instant, the barricade came tumbling down, taking me along with it. Crazy fangirls ran all around me, and I had no way of getting up. Finally, security was able to get everyone under control. I looked up, my face bright red from the cold, and a hand was extended to help me off of the ground. I didn't even think to look at whose hand it was, I grabbed it and clumsily got to my feet.

Once I was steady back on my feet, I looked up to see a smiling Nate Ruess standing before me, my hand still in his. "Hi" I said, my cheeks brightening more than they already were from the cold. "You took quite a hard fall there" he said with a smirk, his face lighting up. I brushed myself off and laughed "Just a little bit" I said, looking down at my hands to see red pooling on top of my phone "Oh shit" I blurted, not even taking note of what was happening around me. "Are you okay?" Nate asked me, looking down at my blood soaked glove and the red pooling by my phone. I couldn't manage any words, the shock from meeting Nate, and the pain that was arising in my hand taking over me. "Hey, can we get her on the bus or something to take care of this?" Nate asked someone, I'm not quite sure who for I was still staring at my hand. "Come on" he leaned down and said to me, our hands still together and guiding me to the bus.

Nate's POV

Settling onto the warm bus, I realized I still had the fan's hand in his. "Sorry" I said sheepishly, I'd never been so smooth exactly, more awkward really. "It's okay" she nodded with a smile. I went and grabbed some paper towels and wet them "Here, put your phone down" I motioned to the table "and take off your gloves, or at least this one" I said awkwardly, helping her remove the bloody gloves from her hands.

"Thanks" she said, dropping the reddened object onto the table that I'd put a towel down on. "Holy-" I looked down at her hand, a gash running from the base of her thumb across her palm. "What happened?" I asked her.

She was visibly shaking and nervous, but I looked past it while she explained. The shakiness in her voice was cute, she was pretty cute. She was wearing a winter coat, the same converse as him, leggings, and her hair was up with a bandana headband tied around her head. I felt terrible, I mean, it was slightly my fault anyway. "What's your name, by the way?" I asked, realizing I was helping this girl without even being polite enough to ask her name.

"Rachel" she said confidently, the shakiness and nerves seemed to be subsiding now. He froze for a second at the name. _It must be the name _he thought to himself, realizing she had the same name as Jack's sister, his ex-girlfriend. "Let me help you" I said, reaching for the wet paper towels I'd brought over and cleaning her bloody hands. "You don't have to, really" she said sincerely. "My fan, gets hurt at my concert, therefore I should only help her" I smiled. "Sorry if this hurts" I warned as I gently cleaned on top of the wound. "Stay there for a second?" I half asked her, as I went to retrieve the bandages. When I came back, she'd taken her coat off and I could see what she really looked like. She seemed to be around 23. The awkwardness in the air was so thick, you could practically touch it. I wrapped the bandage around her wrist, went to the freezer and wrapped some ice in a towel, and held it to her hand. "I can hold it" she said, feeling bad that Nate was helping her. "Nonsense" I told her with a smile, she really was cute…

Rachel's POV

Was I really sitting on fun.'s tour bus right now, having a normal conversation with the Nate Ruess while he tends to my stupid hand? It didn't matter, I felt bad really. I looked up at him with a sincere, slight smile "Thank you" I told him, as I'd given up on protesting his help. I wasn't sure if I should go or what to do, it was a situation I never would have imagined. Then I realized my phone was trashed. "Oh no" I said out loud, at the realization. "Everything okay?" Nate asked, concerned. "Yea, it's just my phone," I sighed "it's trashed.." "Oh shit" he replied.

Think of something to say! I kept telling myself, you are sitting with fucking Nate Ruess, do something! But it felt so normal. Nate broke the awkwardness "So where are you from?" he asked, what appeared to be genuinely curious. "Well I grew up out on the island, but I have an apartment here in the city now" I told him, he looked happy when he heard I lived in the city. Being the fangirl that I was, I knew he did too. At that moment I'd made up my mind that I didn't want to overstay my welcome, being lucky I'd made it onto the tour bus at all. Jack and Andrew had been making their way onto the bus now and I was about to thank him again and get going when Nate stood up first "Hey guys, this is Rachel" he introduced. I sat their, dumfounded. The two waved and said hi, and I returned the greeting, and they made their way to the back of the bus. Now was my chance, "Well thanks for the help and all, but-" I was saying before Nate interrupted me. "You don't think you're going out there without a cell phone in this weather and craziness, do you?" he asked, concerned. "I don't want to be a bother" I replied sheepishly. "We could use a new friend" Nate said, getting up to close the door to the bus, telling the driver to head to their hotel.

What was happening right now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nate's POV

I wasn't sure what had come over me when I asked Rachel to stay, but I did it. I looked over at Rachel, who looked less and less star struck by the minute, and I was just waiting for her to realize that I'm not such a huge deal. Her voice interrupted his thoughts "I think we've iced it enough" she said, her cheeks reddening as mine did the same, my hand still on top of hers. "You sure?" I asked, but she had already stood up to go place the ice in the sink. However, when she stood, the bus turned and before I knew it, she was in my lap. "Well hello there" I smiled, as I looked down at the girl in my lap. "H-hi" she stammered. I smiled, I don't know where the confidence came from all of a sudden, but it wasn't a bad thing. "Let me get that for you" I reached for the ice that had fallen on the floor and slid her off of my lap. I dumped it in the sink and sat back down.

"So what did you think of the show?" I asked curiously. It's one thing to get feedback from the crew and your friends and family, but fan's are the best to get feedback from, and it's not often that it happens. I waited anxiously to hear her response. "You guys were amazing!" she said. "So in tune and you're great performers too" she smiled shyly. "You're musicianship is what draws me to the band" she added, and my ears perked. Our musicianship? She's a fan of our talent, not just us, that's awesome. "Based on how you responded, I take it you're a musician?" I asked her. It seemed like she was a musician of some sort, based on how she talked about the show. "Yea" she responded shyly. She was a musician! She's hot, and a musician, what could be better. "What do you play?" I asked curiously. Her face became shyer and redder "I sing, and play a little bit of piano" she said sheepishly. That was it, I had to hear her sing, and I wasn't taking no for an answer.

Rachel's POV

Is he going to make me sing? I don't think I can.. Not in front of him, he's Nate Ruess. My question was answered in a second. "You have to sing" Nate demanded "I'll sing with you, but I won't take no for an answer, what's your favorite fun. song?" he asked eagerly. There was no getting out of it at this point. I didn't even have to think of my favorite song though "The Gambler" I said. Before I knew it, Nate had called Andrew in to play the keyboard and I had no choice to sing.

_Slow down we have time left to be lazy_

_All the kids are bloomed from babies_

_Into flowers in our eyes…._

We sang through the entire song, my heart beating a mile a minute.

_So I'll set the table_

_You can make the fire._

Nate's POV

I really don't know what came over me at that moment, but we were looking at each other, singing together. She had such a big smile on her face, it was really the first true smile I'd seen from her since she'd fallen. We put the r on fire and I couldn't help myself, I put my hand behind her neck and pressed my lips to hers. Her voice was beautiful. She was an amazing vocalist, and I had to have her at that moment. Our kiss was disrupted by Andrew banging our chords on the keyboard, "Damn, get a room" he poked at us, before grabbing his keyboard and leaving the room again. I turned to look at Rachel "I-" I couldn't say anything "Sorry.." I trailed off, embarrassed, "I shouldn't have done that." I looked up down to her and saw a concerned look on her face. "Why are you sorry?" she asked. "Why shouldn't you have done it?" she smiled, before wrapping her good hand around my neck and pulling me down towards her. "You're an amazing singer" I managed to get out, before my emotions got the best of me and I kissed her again. I moved my hands lower to rest on the small of her back, as she let her bad hand hang on my shoulder, and her other hand explored my hair.

We felt the bus jolt to a stop, but we were too engrossed in our kiss to stop. Rather, I pulled her to the side, sat on the couch and pulled her onto my lap, where we continued to make out. Her lips were soft, smooth, and warm against mine, and the way her hands tousled through my hair drove me wild. I barely knew her, but I feel like I'd known her for years. After what had seemed like an eternity of our passionate kisses, the lights flicked off on the bus, meaning the driver had gotten impatient and shut the bus off. At the sudden darkness, we pulled our lips from each others. I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled. "Wow.." we breathed at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

Wow was right, I didn't know what was happening. Well, I did. I was making out with Nate Ruess, and he was making out with me, it wasn't a one sided thing! After a few minutes of staring into each others' eyes, with big smiles on our faces, I sat back a little, keeping my hands on his neck as it was dark and I could just barely see him inside the bus. "I-I think I should get home soon.." I said, slightly saddened that our kiss had come to an end. However, I could feel Nate's body tense when I said it. He leaned in towards my ear "You don't have to go" he whispered, almost in a begging sort of way. Nate, wanted me? I was definitely not going to complain. "Maybe a little while longer" I smirked, leaning in a pecking his lips playfully. "But it's a tad dark in here don't you think?" I joked, a sudden sense of confidence washing over me. As if Nate had been reading my mind, he jumped up, the sudden movement screwing with my eyes and I had to re-adjust. "I'm going to fall!" I squealed as I stood up, holding my arms out in front of me as I walked. Slowly making my way towards the door of the bus, I felt a guiding hand at my waist, and then another grab my hand. "I got you" Nate cooed into my ear as we found the light of the now opened bus door.

Hopping out onto the street, it was chilly. I shivered slightly, and Nate's grip around me tightened both out of feeling the cold himself and wanting to keep me warm. Looking out around me, there was a fresh blanket of snow everywhere. I loved the snow, it made for perfect cuddle weather. It dawned on me that there was no need for Nate to be staying at a hotel, for he had a home in the city. I hadn't been paying attention though, on the bus. We had stopped, Andrew and Jack had gotten off, and we'd continued on. When I looked around to see where we were, it was oddly familiar. "Where are we?" I asked curiously, knowing I knew this building, but being so disoriented from the events of the night thus far, I couldn't align anything in my brain. "Home sweet home" Nate said excitedly. I was at Nate's apartment.

"Wait, what's this address?" I asked, knowing the surroundings were all too familiar to not be important to her life. When Nate recited the address, my eyes lit up. I looked down the street and there it was. My apartment building, further up the road. "No way.." I trailed off, still standing out in the cold snow with nate held close to me. "What?" he asked confused. "That's my apartment…" I pointed down the block, across the avenue. Nate's face fell when I pointed out my apartment. "A-are you going to go?" he asked me sadly. I looked over at him, a feigned pout rising on his face. "After that bus ride?" I smirked, tugging at his arm and walking forward into the building.

Nate's POV

I fumbled around in my pockets for the key to my apartment. It was probably a mess, I hadn't been here in months. "Ah" I sighed, pulling the golden key from my pocket and sliding it into the doorknob. "No judgements" I warned with a laugh "I haven't been here in a few months" I finished, as I flicked on the lights. Not shabby, not as bad as I was expecting it to be. I held the door for Rachel as she walked in. "How's your hand doing?" I asked, taking the hand in mine and examining it as if there were no bandage.

"It still hurts a little" she replied, and I felt bad again. "Listen, I really sorry you got pushed over like that" I told her sincerely, a saddened look on my face. "But on the bright side," I smirked, pulling her hand up to my lips and kissing it softly. I dropped her hand and began to slide of my coat, while walking to the closet to hang it up. I walked back and took her coat from her, and then did a walk through of the apartment, surveying how I'd left it. I settled into the kitchen, opening the fridge and examining the lack of food in there. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water. "Can I get you anything?" I asked Rachel, but she didn't respond. Glass in hand, I walked out of the kitchen, she was in the music room. "Rachel?" I said softly, not wanting to disturb her.

Rachel's POV

This room, this piano, the everything. I know he doesn't play piano, but it's gorgeous anyway. I sat down at the bench, running my fingers over the clean ivory keys. I looked around at the open notebooks everywhere, with lyrics scribbled into them, and stray pieces of manuscript paper with short lines scratched into them. I picked up a notebook and began to read the words in it. The book looked like it hadn't been touched in a long time. I was so intrigued by the surroundings in the music room, I hadn't even noticed Nate walk in. I read the words written in the notebook.

_I feel so all alone_

_No one's gonna fix me when I'm broke_

_How do you cry with inanimate eyes…_

I knew those lyrics. Thinking for a moment, my fingers flew to the keys of the piano and I began to play bits of All Alone. Quietly humming to myself. I jumped when I felt a warm embrace from behind, followed by the sound of Nate's voice in my right ear. My fingers lifted from the ivory as I turned to see Nate standing beside me. "I didn't realize you'd come in here" I said, embarrassed of my playing, I wasn't the greatest. "Don't stop playing" he begged, signaling for me to slide over on the piano bench. I started from the beginning of the song, playing to the best of my ability and listening as Nate sang, throwing in little harmonies where I could.

Nate's POV

Was there anything this girl couldn't do? When we finished singing, I leaned my head on her shoulder. "You're really talented, you know?" I said seriously. She was talented, she could make it if she wanted, I'm sure. I could tell it made her uncomfortable to talk about herself though, she tensed up when I said it. I thought quickly on my feet. "Want some coffee or something?" I asked, then realizing it was nearly 4 am at this point, no point in trying to stay awake with caffeine. "Decaf" I assured her, seeing her look for a clock, as she didn't have her phone to check. "Sure" she responded, as we both got up and walked into the kitchen. I turned on the Keurig, took out two k-cups and two mugs and waited for it to heat up.

"So, tell me about you" I said as I prepared the coffee "How do you want it?" "Black is fine" she responded "and what do you want to know about me?" she asked. "Well," I told her "I don't know much about you other than you live in the city, you're a musician, you're a fan of mine, you cut your hand open trying to meet me, and you're an amazing kisser." I said with a smirk. "Brownie points for that last one" she said with a light giggle. "Well, I'm hoping to go into some kind of a music career, maybe teaching. I've been a die-hard fun. fan since I first heard Aim and Ignite, and I still can't believe this is happening right now." she explained. I brought the coffees over and slid one across the table to her, taking a sip of my own. I swiveled my head around to check the time above the oven. "Wow it's late" I said, noticing it was almost 4:30 am "or is it early?" I joked. As we finished our coffees, I took the mugs and walked over to the sink with a yawn, rinsing out the mugs and putting them away. When I turned around, I noticed Rachel had fallen asleep on her elbow at the table. _Don't just leave her there_ I thought to myself. I carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her into my bedroom.

I had a larger queen-size bed. Gingerly, I slid her shoes off of her feet and lifted the blankets and placed her under them. I grabbed my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of boxers shorts and socks. I quickly changed in the bathroom, brushed my teeth and all that jazz, and tousled my hair before shutting the lights. I blindly made my way back to the bed and slid myself in next to Rachel. Subconsciously, I pulled her in close, wrapping my arms around her as I drifted off to sleep beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel's POV

My eyes fluttered open softly, as I looked around the dimly lit bedroom. Where was I? I thought to myself, the unfamiliar surroundings. It was at that moment I felt the warm embrace around me. Carefully I rolled over, pleasantly surprised to see Nate laying with his eyes just barely open, looking at me. "Good morning" he cooed, leaning in and kissing my forehead. I yawned quietly and rubbed my eyes. "Is this happening right now?" I mumbled aloud, loud enough for him to hear. He simple smiled back at my, I took that as a yes. It was making sense again, I remembered the events of the night before, the fall, the singing, the coffee, and I must have fallen asleep. I pulled my hand out from beneath the covers to inspect my palm. It looked like it was starting to heal, but it would leave a scar, with a story to tell along side it. "I'll be right back" I said as I got up, ran my fingers through my tousled hair, and made my way to the bathroom.

I splashed some cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I'd just spent the night, with my biggest celebrity crush, who was now kissing me. I looked around the bathroom before splashing my face again, to assure I was awake. I dried my face off on a towel afterwards. When I pulled the towel from my face, I saw a stack of clothing neatly folded. I smiled and opened the pile. It was a pair of socks and a dress shirt. I rid myself of the dirty clothes from the night before and put on the clean clothing I had assumed Nate left for me. Throwing my hair up into a messy bun, I walked out of the bathroom and climbed back onto the bed with Nate.

Nate's POV

Before getting into bed alongside Rachel last night, I'd been sure to put a change of clothing into the bathroom for her. I couldn't tell how long she'd been in her clothing from the night before, but I was sure she'd want to get out of them eventually. I waited in the bed for her while she took her time in the bathroom. Glancing into the mirror on the wall, I ran my fingers through my hair a few times, and rubbed my eyes to send away the grogginess. I pushed myself up so I was sitting up, still under the covers.

I heard the click of the bathroom door open, and dropped my hands down to my sides. Rachel stepped into the light clad in my dress shirt and a pair of socks. I smiled and held my hands out to her. "Perfect fit?" I asked with a smirk. When she climbed back onto the bed, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in against me, resting my chin on the top of her head. "I would offer to make you breakfast, but there's no food in my fridge" I sighed, realizing how unprepared I was for a guest. She laughed slightly, acknowledging my gesture towards her anyway. "Which is why I called down to the restaurant downstairs to send up some food for us" I winked, oh the perks of living in a nice apartment building. "It should be here in a few minutes" I said, as I slid out of the bed, reaching out for her hand before walking to the kitchen to get out silverware and start the coffee again.

I was setting the two cups of coffee down on the table when the knock came at the door. I opened the door, thanked the man for the delivery, tipped him quickly, and then brought the food in to the kitchen. "Bon apetite" I declared as I started to help myself.

Rachel's POV

Nate insisted on cleaning up after breakfast, no matter how persistent I was in offering to help. I ventured back into the music room and sat down at the piano bench again, this time just looking around. I heard the sink stop, followed my Nate's footsteps nearing closer and closer. He sat down next to me, and his warm hand settled on my hip, wrapped around my back. I was looking down at the keyboard, tracing along the keys with my index finger when my train of thought was interrupted by soft butterfly kisses on my neck. A smile crossed my face, only to be stopped by a new thought. I pulled away and turned to look at Nate. "What are we?" I asked. I'd enjoyed the night to no end, as any crazed fan would have. But staying up all hours of the night talking together and singing together had to stand for something.

The kisses on my neck didn't stop, but between the contact, a different word flew from his lips to my ears. "We're special" he said, as the kisses moved closer and closer, now tracing my jaw line. I turned to look at him, "But" I paused "what are we?" I repeated my question. This time he stopped and looked at me. "Well, I'm not really sure, I guess" he said shyly and honestly. "I like whatever _this_" he motioned with his hands, signifying what was going on right then "is" he finished. I smiled, "me too" I confessed. "I don't want to call it dating" he said "because we haven't actually gone on a date" he stated, which was rather obvious. "I wasn't aware" I retorted, the sarcasm in my voice rather evident. "Well Miss Sassy Pants" Nate teased, mocking me with his facial expressions, before retreating, knowing he'd struck something.

"You want to go there?" I joked, hopping up and reaching my hands out to his sides to poke them, conjuring a quick fit of giggles "Aww!" I exclaimed at his childish giggles, while noticing the play on his face focusing at me. I tried to hide, but to no avail. Within a second I was whisked into his arms, spinning in the air. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, before pressing my lips to his.

Nate's POV

What I did to deserve the fun I was having with Rachel at the moment was beyond me, but I wasn't going to let it end. I supported her legs wrapped around me, pressing my lips back into hers. After a few minutes I pulled my lips back and pressed my forehead to hers. "Still need a label" I asked slyly, before pecking her cheek and letting her down, onto her feet.

I plopped down onto the couch in the other room, resting my arm up on the back as she sat down beside me. My fingertips draped over her shoulder. Suddenly a look of sadness overcame her face. "When do you leave?" she asked, her voice shaky like it was when I first helped her off the ground. I didn't want to think about leaving at that moment. All I wanted to do was think about spending time with her. I just shook my head in response "too soon" I finally let out. I could see her emotions weighing down on her as the realization settled in. I took my free hand and cupped her chin and turned it up and toward me. "We'll figure it out" I promised her, before pecking her soft, tender lips to seal the deal with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel's POV

I knew Nate would have to move on to his tour sooner or later. It was crazy, how much emotional attachment had built between us in the last few hours. I turned to sit cross legged facing Nate, and took his hand into mine. A somber expression settled over my face. He'd have to go to the next show soon, and I'd be here waiting. My facial expressions were always so easy to read, I'm an open book when it comes to those things, so it was no surprise when Nate pouted at me. "Can't we enjoy the time we have now?" he asked, a slight immature whine unertoned in his voice. I let a small smirk tug at the corners of my lips. "I guess" I responded with a sigh, leaning forward and kissing Nate, only to be interrupted by the doorbell.

As I leaned back from the kiss and let go of Nate's hands so he could go answer the doorbell, a teasing shout came from the other side of the locked door, "Have you detached your face yet lover boy?" I recognized Jack's voice, as he erupted into a fit of laughter while Nate opened the door, revealing Andrew and Jack standing at the door with coffees in hand. "Very funny" Nate retorted, while rolling his eyes, and a small smile plastered onto my face as I shook my head. "Bus girl!" Jack acknowledged me with a head nod and I smiled in response, followed by a smile from Andrew. How many people just casually hung out with fun. in the lead singer's apartment?

The guys plopped down onto the arm chairs and sofa and Nate sat back down in his spot as I turned and he repositioned his arm around me again. It was then that I realized I was only wearing one of Nate's dress shirts and a pair of socks. "Uh, Nate?" I asked, somewhat embarrassed, "do you have a pair of pants I could maybe put on?" I finished, my cheeks reddening. "Yea," he responded, "anything on the middle shelf in the closet is good" he kissed my cheek before I stood up to make myself somewhat more presentable.

Nate's POV

The guys had stopped in out of nowhere, not that it was a bad thing, I needed their advice anyway. Jack wasted no time at all. "So what did you have a special connection or something?" he poked at me. Jack always liked to give me a hard time about girls, especially when it was with his sister. Dost shook his head, "C'mon Jack," he scolded.

"Well as lame as it's going to sound," I started, "I kinda did." It was true, there was something about Rachel that drew me to her, made me want to hold on to her. It was the novelty of it all, because I've had enough crazed fans come at me. "I don't want to leave her.." I admitted, giving up on trying to maintain a manly aura about myself.

Like a light bulb went off inside his head or something, Andrew's eyes lit up. "Hold on," Andrew began, "Emily wasn't feeling that great this morning, she thinks she might be coming down with something, laryngitis maybe" he continued "And Rachel was really good last night when she sang on the bus, have you heard her do anything else?" I started to see where he was going with this. "She's amazing" I sing-songed, "She can play piano, she can sing, and she" I paused and the light bulb went off in my head "she knows all of our songs and the harmonies…" I trailed off, excitedly. "I got this" I said as an idea sparked in my head instantly. "Andrew, go to the piano, Jack grab one of those guitars, make sure it's in tune" I pointed at the rack of 3 guitars in the music room, not that I play any of them anyway. "On my count, Walking the Dog" I finally decided. As if on cue, the door to the bedroom opened and out stepped Rachel in a pair of my sweat pants. "Go" I said, as the numbers flew from my mind when she walked in.

Rachel's POV

When you get the chance to go through Nate Ruess' closet to borrow a pair of pants, you don't take any pair. You take the softest pair that smells just like he does. Once I picked the perfect pair, I'd lingered in the bedroom a few minutes, just looking around, until I heard some type of commotion out in a different area of the apartment. It was once I walked out that I was bombarded with the opening themes of 'Walking the Dog' and Nate's welcoming wave, urging me to come sing with him. Never turning down an opportunity to sing, I walked over, took Nate's outstretched hand, and came in right on the beat. Nate and I did silly dance moves and we all just had fun with it.

After the song ended, I looked at the three of them exchanging suspicious looks. "What was this random jam session all about?" I asked curiously. Nate was the one to answer me. "Well," he said, taking both of my hands in his, "you and I _were_ just talking about how I'm going to have to leave soon," he continued, "and I was just informed that our back-up vocalist has lost her voice" he paused, my heart racing "so we were testing you, and you passed!" He finished, leaving me as confused as I was when I asked. "What do you mean?" I ask confused. "I mean, you're coming on tour with us to sing Emily's parts until she can sing again!" he exclaimed. "What?!" I asked excitedly, looking around at the supportive smiles coming from all three of them. "You're kidding right?!" I jumped onto Nate, hugging him tightly and kissing him a dozen times over. "I can't believe this" I exclaimed.

"You and me baby, you and me" Nate smirked before kissing me for real, our lips colliding between smiles.


End file.
